


Minato-san's Secret Relationship

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: YukiSayo One-shots [43]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Intimacy, Jealousy, comedic OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo doesn't understand. Yukina is dating her, right? But why is she so close with Lisa lately? And everybody seems to know what's going on except for her!
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: YukiSayo One-shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Minato-san's Secret Relationship

“Minato-san…”

Sayo couldn’t stand it anymore. It had been too long since she had had any alone time with her girlfriend, and she was dying for physical contact, as embarrassing as it was to admit. Her trembling hands found themselves around Yukina’s waist, and she leaned in, eager to once again taste those sweet lips, but what she was met with was Yukina’s hand instead, pushing her face away.

“Wait.”

“But…”

“We are not safe here. People could come in any minute.”

They had been keeping their relationship a secret. It wasn’t that their parents or friends were homophobic. Homophobia was this thing from history textbooks – there were iPSC ads on the trains these days, it wasn’t like thirty years ago when old male politicians insisted that gay marriage would make humanity extinct. Hina had already gone through more relationships with girls than the fingers of her hand, but maybe it was because of this that Sayo hadn’t wanted to announce her relationship with Yukina. She could just imagine how Hina would (unintentionally) chide her for being too shy. “Eh? Oneechan still hasn’t run beyond first base? I hit a home run when I was…” NO, HINA, YOUR SISTER DIDN’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR DATING HISTORY!

But now, Sayo was really regretting it. While Hina could show off her girlfriends openly, Sayo had to hide her affections in a dark corner where nobody was looking. “Minato-san, why don’t we just let the others know?” Sayo begged, closing their distance again to rest her head on Yukina’s shoulder. Her hands travelled south, brushing against Yukina’s hips. Yukina drew a sharp breath. She turned away to hide her reddening face, exposing the side of her neck. Sayo brought her mouth to the naked skin on Yukina’s nape, licking it, sucking and nibbling. She could hear Yukina’s breaths quicken, her grip on Sayo’s arms relaxed, and her weight shifted onto Sayo as her will broke down to the pleasant sensations. So close, so close to second base…

“Ngghh…Sa…Sayo…not…not now.”

Sayo let go, stepped back, a bit shocked, a bit dejected.

“Why?”

Yukina smiled awkwardly. “You will know soon.”

………………

Despite Yukina’s reluctance to be intimate with Sayo, she certainly was being close to Lisa.

Sayo ground her teeth together, her fist clamping down unnecessarily hard on her coffee cup.

“Hikawa-san, the cup…it’s…about to explode…” Rinko muttered anxiously beside her.

But Sayo was not paying attention. She was glaring at how Lisa had an arm wrapped around Yukina’s shoulders, but unlike usual when Yukina would tell Lisa to lay it off, Yukina was smiling brightly as she conversed quietly with Lisa, both seemingly off in another world. Afterglow, who were seated on the next table at the café in front of CiRCLE, were staring at them too. Tsugumi and Himari looked like they were praying for Yukina and Lisa’s happiness. Moca had a sly grin on her face. Ran made a “tch” sound, and then grumbled to Tomoe, “We have better things to do with our lives than to flirt shamelessly in public. We are _musicians_ after all.”

Lisa only stopped when Sayo’s cup burst in the latter’s grip, spilling coffee all over the table.

But it was as though Lisa just didn’t take the hint. The next day, Sayo caught Aya and Chisato conversing in front of their college dorm.

“Chisato-chan, Chisato-chan, **_big_** news!”

“Yes, yes, this sounds very exciting, but you might want to keep your voice down, Aya-chan.”

“Yesterday, I chanced upon Lisa-chan and Yukina-chan at Edogawa!”

“That is not very surprising. They are musicians after all.”

“But they were **_holding hands_**!”

“Like I said, Aya-chan, please keep it down,” Chisato cast a glance over at Sayo, turned pale-faced, and quickly ushered Aya off. “Let’s take this conversation elsewhere.”

“Eh?”

“Please don’t ask, Aya-chan. I value my life very much.”

Sayo grumbled to herself. Holding hands. Holding hands. Holding hands!? What was Lisa doing holding Sayo’s girlfriend’s hand? Wait…was this why Yukina didn’t want to make their relationship public? Because she was _cheating on Sayo_!? No, no, that couldn’t be. Yukina wasn’t that kind of person, and even if she were to cheat, she’d go for Toyama-san, who looked like a cat. But come to think of it, Lisa’s mouth did look a little like a cat. What if it was that? Yukina would prefer kissing a pair of lips that resembled a Cheshire’s and not boring old Sayo’s!?

Uwuuu…she couldn’t take this anymore!

It was the night of Roselia’s next concert. The other girl’s bands they were friends with were in the audience – well, some like Mitake Ran were there begrudgingly, at least on the surface. Sayo was not having a good time. They had been experimenting with new rental pedals during their practices at CiRCLE, but unable to afford them for herself, Sayo had not put in as much practice as she had hoped. Either that, or her mind was preoccupied with how Lisa was constantly way too close to Yukina, whispering in her ear, giggling like they were sharing some kind of secret. It was driving Sayo crazy! At any rate, she had screwed up multiple times on those new pedals during rehearsals, and instead of getting mad, Yukina had just smiled.

“It is quite alright, Sayo. Let’s leave those effects for our next concert. For now, just go with what you’re confident with.”

What was happening to her world? Sayo could not understand. Was Yukina giving up on their perfect music? Was she preparing to elope with Lisa for a new life as a gyaru? Would she start wearing inverted rabbit – or cat, perhaps? – earrings? Paint her nails? “I am never coming back to such an uncool life. Bye Bye, Hikawa-san!” – would she say this and vanish into the colourful streets of Harajuku? No! Sayo wouldn’t allow it!

Or so she screamed inside her brain. It wasn’t as though Sayo would have the guts to actually ask Yukina about it, so she just sulked in the corner like a sad puppy.

“Umm…Sayo-san?”

Sayo turned to see Ako giving her a bright grin.

“It’s okay. I promise! Everything will be fine soon!” Ako said, beaming with encouragement.

“I don’t think you understand my troubles, Udagawa-san…”

“I do. Better than yourself! But I can’t tell you about it yet. Every lie needs a sprinkle of truth to be believable. Well, don’t worry about it. Just wait, you’ll see!”

You’ll see? Didn’t Yukina also say something like “you will know soon”? What was this about? Why was she being left out of this…in-joke?

Either way, she had to get the performance over with. So, she stepped out with the other Roselia members onto the stage amidst cheers from the crowd. What happened next, Sayo didn’t really know. She wasn’t paying much attention, just playing like a robot, until on a phrase in ONENESS when Yukina came a bit too close, distracting her.

There was a moment of silence in Yukina’s vocals on the note where she was supposed to sing “love”.

And right then and there, Yukina pulled Sayo down to her height and took her lips, open-mouthed, entered with her tongue and invaded passionately before letting go.

“Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!” The crowd screamed. Sayo couldn’t even remember if they finished the song. Maybe they did, without the guitar, as Sayo might’ve just slipped onto the floor and sat there like a puddle. By the time she came to, she could hear Ako shouting at Tomoe.

“You lost the bet, Oneechan! Now pay up! The rest of Afterglow too!”

Tomoe’s mouth was open but no argument came out of it. Mitake Ran was screaming “this is a scam!” Chisato was collecting money from Aya, with the latter going “I can’t believe you deceived me, Chisato-chan. You knew Yukina-chan wasn’t dating Lisa-chan all along!” Chisato only answered. “Fufu, I taught Yukina-chan how to act. As her teacher, I have to do my best too. It is called ‘professionalism’, Aya-chan.”

Sayo was confused. What was happening? Did that mean…Yukina wasn’t dumping her?

Yukina took Sayo’s hands and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Sayo.”

Only to be interrupted by a really loud Lisa. “And I love banknotes! We can now afford the pedals, everyone. Roselia forever!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've moved fandoms to PJSekai recently, but I had some YukiSayo fics on my hard drive that I haven't uploaded. I thought this one was pretty funny, so I decided to share it.


End file.
